Johnny Corleone
Johnny Corleone is a Corleone gangster who was instead among the Stracci Family, and was the Don of the Straccis from 2013 to 2015, Corleones were suspected of this and schemed all kinds of plans to brought him down until June 2015, after the Corleones made an alliance with Straccis and Cuneos, but Straccis broke off of their alliance in August, and Corleones had no other choice but to put him down. Info Johnathan was born in Taranto, Italy, to Vito Corleone and Carmela, two Italian gangsters. He was the 3rd child, and was the older brother to Michael Corleone, who would in future become Corleone boss. Johnny helped him up on several occasions, but was arrested in 1997 for robbing an store, 1998 for civil disobedience, 1999 for resisting arrest, and in 2002 for possession of some explosive charges. Having been arrested so many times and was not bailed out of jail by Corleones because they didn't have enough money, John was instead bailed out by Don Stracci who he (Johnny) said that he is forever in his debt and will serve the Straccis until the end. Johnny was then raised by Stracci family and grow up deadly, and having a dream, but he was depressed from being bullied a lot by his older brother Santino in the past, but in 2010 Johnny was very happy that Sonny had been killed by the Four Families' mobsters. John was also known to love snorting cocaine. Johnny also successfully completed many Stracci missions. Soon after Joey Zasa and Barzini Family assassinated Elio Nunziato and all other dons, he felt that he had the chance to be Don for the first time. However, Tweedledee also advised Johnny that they could team up with Fortunato Regime to get further power and easily kill Corleones. John declined however, and said that Straccis are brutal and deadly enough to win without any help. Johnny leaded the Stracci family, but it was unknown where their hideout was located. New allies and Betrayal In 4th of June, 2015, Johnny was admired a lot by Corleones due to his good ways of paying for charity and was offered alliance from the Corleone family. As Sonny was dead and with no fear of being bullied, Johnny accepted his alliance to his real family and they became allies, along with the Cuneo Family. However, already in 2nd of August, Johnny betrayed Corleones and Cuneos to the Barzini Family, as he known they were rich and Johnny also wanted to be rich like them. Quotes Personality and traits Described as the child Italians prayed to the saints for, John was the weakest of the Corleone brothers, showing almost no fight back when abused by Sonny, as seen physically in his youth he had quite a poor and sad life, always bullied and had very bad grades in school. He was also known for having a weird attitude and making bad business decisions. Although, leaving the Corleones and becoming a Stracci, he had a short temper and would lash out at any one that insulted him or his family (Stracci). After Elio became Don, John wasn't loyal at all, in fact he was just mad that he wasn't the Stracci's boss. Despite all this, Johnny showed to be the most smart and caring member of the Straccis and his hard life and sad bullying was soon to finally be over. He is very much supported by Tweedledee and Pinkie Pie, having great allies and much support from Barzinis, Johnny became one of the most successful Dons in the city until his dead. Death Johnny was assassinated by Domenico Von Crane and his men in 15th of August at an abandoned factory in New Town after he was ratted out by bribed Alberto La Ruso, and he told the Corleones where John was hiding all along. Von Crane himself killed John and a few other of his men at the factory, 20 shoots to the chest and Johnny instantly died. The next week, Von Crane even made a small deal with the Barzini mobsters to assassinate the current Don Luigi Pennino, so Von himself could become Don without anyone finding out. It is also said that Johnny's death had something to do with Roberto Barzini's death, however, no evidence so far had been found. Trivia *His rapping background was the Luis' Restaurant, and his opponents were the Pedrosa Brothers he rap against along with his younger brother, Michael Corleone. Gallery Johnny_Corleone.jpg|Johnny on the roof. Don_Stracci.jpg|Johnny in shadows. Theme song Johnny Corleone's theme song is Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana, it mostly matches his quotes. Category:Corleones Category:Traitors Category:Straccis Category:Dons Category:The Godfather Category:Italians Category:Tottal psychos Category:Are in ERB Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Needs editing Category:Emos Category:Siblings